


Belonging

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Written as a request for a more jealous, possessive Mulder in all things.





	Belonging

She comes to his bed just before midnight.  He’s still awake, knowing it was only a matter of time.  He could’ve carried her away from the couch, but he likes it more when she comes to him of her own volition.  He puts the book in his hand on his night table and pulls the sheets back on the empty side of the bed as she slowly peels off layers of clothes.

 

“Sorry I fell asleep,” she says from inside her shirt, arms crossed above her head.  She shakes her hair and turns her shirt outside in.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time you’ve crashed out in the middle of a conversation,” he says.  “Are we positive you’re not narcoleptic?”

 

She makes a non-committal noise as she searches his drawers in her bra and panties.  He tilts his head as she bends down to pluck one of his shirts from the bottom.  She holds it to her face for a few moments before she slides the drawer closed with her toes.

 

“It’s clean,” he says, watching her chest expand as she breathes deeply.

 

“I know.”  She smiles and drops the shirt at the foot of his bed to unhook her bra.  Her arms needlessly hide her breasts as the straps slide free and she turns to drop the bra on his dresser.

 

“Hey,” he says, sitting up a little taller and then scooting forward as she opens his t-shirt up and slides her hands inside.

 

“Hm?”

 

Mulder stretches forward and stops her when she’s up to her elbows in his t-shirt and her fingers have just poked through the arms.  He peels it away and tosses it aside and then crawls out from the covers to the edge of the bed where she stands.

 

“How come I didn’t know about this Waterston guy before tonight?”

 

“Jealousy is very unbecoming, Mulder.”

 

“I’m not jealous.”  He shakes his head as he lays down on his chest and props himself up on his elbows.  “I know I have nothing to worry about.  You belong to me.”

 

“I  _ belong _ to you?”  She arches her brow and crosses her arms over her breasts.  

 

“Well, yeah.”  He leans his weight on one elbow and hooks his arm around her waist to bring her knees into the edge of the mattress.  He flicks his eyes up to hers and then dips his head to kiss her hip.  “This belongs to me,” he says, lifts his eyes again and then moves over to kiss her belly button.  “This belongs to me, too.”

 

Scully’s gut clenches involuntarily as Mulder’s lips tickle her skin.  He smiles and then stretches up to put his mouth to the underside of her breast.  “This belongs to me,” he whispers, and flicks his tongue out, tracing the curve from end to end.

 

“I’m not your property,” Scully protests, but her hands have moved to Mulder’s head, guiding him down.

 

Mulder’s stubble rasps against her belly and when he lays his head down, his teeth graze the outside of her thigh.  He turns his head up to her as his fingers dance along the edge of her panties.  “This belongs to me,” he says, voice deep and serious, as his whole hand disappears inside her underwear.

 

Scully takes a deep breath and her head falls back.  Her lips part and her eyes slip shut.  It doesn’t take long for her knees to weaken and every exhale to become a staccato whimper.

 

“Those are mine too,” Mulder says.

 

Scully moans Mulder’s name and her head rolls forward.  Her abdomen quakes and she throws her hand down to his shoulder for balance.  He grins as he pulls his wet hand out of her and then gets onto his knees to step off the bed.  She’s already stepping out of her panties as he pushes his sweats off his hips.  As he sits down on the edge of the bed, he wraps his slick hand around himself and coats himself with the evidence of her pleasure.

 

Mulder grabs onto Scully’s hips as she straddles his thighs and when she sinks down onto his lap he pulls her closer and looks into her eyes.  “This belongs to you,” he says, flexing his muscles to give the slightest of thrusts up into her.

 

“More,” Scully says.  Her forearms are draped loosely over Mulder’s shoulders and he reaches up to cup her elbow and slide her arm down so that he can grasp her hand.  He places it against his chest, fingers splayed, over the thump of his heartbeat.

 

“This belongs to you,” Mulder says.

 

Scully groans, lifts and clenches her thighs while Mulder bucks up and holds her steady.  The room grows musky and damp from their heat and sweat.  After the final swell and crest of euphoria breaks, they stay locked together, breathing hard, foreheads pressed together.

 

“You belong to me, Scully,” Mulder says.  “Just like I’ve always belonged to you.”

 

Scully holds Mulder tighter because she doesn’t want to admit that it’s true.

 

The End

 


End file.
